A Lonley Kindness
by Shackle's Blade
Summary: I closed my eyes. Why? I asked myself. Why did that have to happen? Why couldn't things stay the way they were? I looked out the window again squinting at the sunlight. "It all because of him that I feel this way now." I growled under my breath. Rated M for language use of 'sensitive subjects' and possibly some other stuff. Zexion/OC Side pairings will probably show up later.


**Shackle: Oh uh hello…Thank you for clicking on my story and giving it a chance **** this is my very first fan fiction…at least that I have uploaded so I hope you don't hate it or anything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!...sadly… Just my OCs.**

"_Hey Andy!" I turned to see my friend Sora running up to me with Kairi and Riku. "There you are! The grownups thought you had gone missing." the six-year-old said looking down at me where I sat._

_I blinked. "Oh…I just wanted to see the dolphins!" I exclaimed pointing to the water._

_Sora, Kairi and Riku all turn as well to see a group of dolphins swimming around and jumping up out of the water. "Whoa!" Kairi beamed in awe. "Pretty." she said as water droplets splashed into the air as the dolphins leapt. _

_Sora and Riku both smiled as well and sat with me by the shore. "I guess the grownups can wait." Riku said smiling slightly._

_Sora nodded and I grinned. I shook my head as some drops of water hit my face. My black shaggy hair falling into my dark brown eyes. I laughed._

"_Andy, do you really have to leave?" I looked at Kairi. She had been the first person I met and befriended when I came to the town. I nodded sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." she said._

_I shrugged. "My daddy said that we were only here for a couple of months." I muttered. I pushed a couple strands of hair behind my ear. _

"_Well, we won't ever forget you so don't worry Andy!" Sora beamed leaping to his feet._

_Riku and Kairi nodded and I beamed. "I know!" I jumped up too. "Thanks for being my friends even if it was for a little while." I said._

"_No problem!"_

~~Andy P.O.V~~

I groaned slightly as the dream ended. I opened my eyes to see, the now completely covered in band posters, walls of my new bedroom. Within one day of being in the new house I had more or less already covered three walls and some of the roof with posters, drawings and photographs.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. I yawned. "Well, today is my first day in a new town I guess." I yawned again and stood. I looked around for the box with my favourite clothes in t. I smiled.

I opened the box and pulled of a pair of black skinny jeans, a black ripped shirts with red fabric underneath, a red, white and grey flannelette shirts with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a pair of black converse shoes and my favourite black fingerless gloves. I walked over and did my makeup, outlining my eyes with black eyeliner. I shook my head and let my waist length black shaggy hair fall thick over my shoulders and down my back. My fringe half covered my right eye and I sighed slightly. I walked out of my room and down stairs where my older sister Piper sat. Piper was 21 with two twin boys. My nephews. She'd gotten pregnant at a party four years ago after being raped by some drunk asshole who couldn't take no for an answer. Because of that incident Piper didn't really like me going out to parties at least or anywhere where there would be alcohol or anything.

Understandable.

For nearly two weeks Piper had been in hysterics, she was even afraid to leave the house when her baby bump began to become noticeable. I smiled at my sister. "Hey Pip." I said and sat down.

"Hey Andrea." My sister said.

By the way, yes, I'm a girl, seventeen to be precise. If my name had confused you I do apologize.

"Are you taking today off? You'd usually be at work by now." I said putting my feet up on the table.

Piper pushed my feet down and they landed with a lid thud. "Yeah I got the rest of this week off because Riley's got the flu." she sighed." I just hope that Ash doesn't get it though." she shrugged.

I nodded. "I'll head out to grab some flu medicine for you then." I smiled.

Piper smiled back at me, she shoulder length black hair hung around her face, making her look a little bit like the Grudge. Her face was pale, and her bright blue eyes seemed rather dull. She must have been up all night looking after Riley. I gave Piper a hug before heading towards the front door.

Before leaving I popped my head into my nephews room. "Riley, Ash. I'm off to get some medicine. Be good for your mom." I said and smiled when Ash waved at me. Riley however merely smiled and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Bye aunt Andy." Ash muttered.

With that I headed out the door and started on my way down the street.

~Down town~

I thanked the cashier and walked out of the pharmacist. I started walking around aimlessly, not really paying much attention to where I was going. After maybe five minutes of walking I found myself standing outside of a large book store. I smiled and walked in.

I loved to read, to drown myself in the story of another usually to distract myself from my own life at times.

I looked around at all the different books. I smiled as I walked down the aisles. "Whoa!" I whispered and picked up a book titled 'Shadow Circus' and smiled. I flipped through a few pages and nodded. I put the book under my arm as I walked around, not bothering to look where I was going I accidently walked into someone.

I blinked as I landed on my butt. I looked at the guy I had walked into, like me he has been knocked over. "Uh sorry about that." I said quickly.

The guy looked at me through his hair. "Uh it's alright." he muttered.

I smiled and nodded. "Ah, alright then." I said and blinked. 'Where'd my book go?" I muttered looking around.

I saw it lying on the ground and went to pick it up, at the same time the guy I had walked into had gone to grab it as well. I grabbed his hand by mistake and jumped. "Uh sorry." I laughed as he handed the book over to me. We both stood and I looked around. "Well…uh…" I muttered. "Should exchange details in the event we need to claim insurance?" I said jokingly.

The guy smiled, he looked amused. "I'm Zexion." he said simply.

I bowed. "Pleasure." I said and hugged my book to my chest. "Well, I have no idea if you are busy or anything so I will let you get on your way if that's the case." I said.

"Hold on." Zexion said and picked something else off the ground. "I think this belongs to you." he raised an eye brow handing me the flu medicine I had gotten for Riley.

I gasped. "Oh yeah. I forgot I need to give this to my nephew!" I said suddenly remembering how sick poor Riley was. I sighed and quickly put the book I had been carrying back. "No time to buy anything else I have to go." I said quickly then turned to Zexion. "I apologize for this sudden leave. Perhaps I'll see you some other time." I smiled and left quickly.

~~Zexion P.O.V~~

I was left standing slightly in awe at the strange girl named Andy who I had just met. She seemed very worried when I handed her back the flu medicine. I glanced over to the book she had gone to buy and thought for a moment.

Deciding that I was bound to see her again I picked up the book and added it to the others I was buying and headed to the front counter to pay.

After I had paid for those books I walked down the street back towards my house. Since my parents were always busy I had moved out a while ago into my own apartment. It was small but it was home.

I walked over to the small leather couch that sat against the wall of the living room and placed the bag of books down on the small coffee table. I walked towards the kitchen just as a knock came from the front door. I sighed and walked over. I looked through the peep hole to see none other than that annoying red head Axel and his little friend Roxas. I opened the door. 'What do you guys want?" I asked. "I'm a little busy."

"What we aren't allowed to come over and say hi?" Axel said crossing his arms. "Rude." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Roxas why are you two here?" I asked.

"We wanted to ask if you could please help us with our homework?!" he exclaimed. "Seriously we can't do it!" he said pouting.

I sighed. "Alright fine. Come in but don't touch anything." I said as the two boys walked in.

Axel looked around and smiled suspiciously. "Wow Zexy." he said. "I thought your place would've been filled top to bottom with books." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that." I muttered.

Though if he'd seen my bed room then he wouldn't have been too surprised. Hell even I don't know how I manage to sleep in there. "Alright what did you two need help with?" I asked.

"The stupid History homework that Mrs Perdu set for us." Roxas exclaimed.

I sighed. Mrs Perdu always set the hardest homework so it was no wonder Roxas and Axel had come over asking for help.

I sat down on the couch. "Well…I'll help you as much as I can…but you still have to do the work." I said firmly.

"Thanks a bunch Zexy!" Axel yelled happily.

I growled at him. "I said don't called me that."

~About an hour later~

After about an hour Roxas and Axel had finally gotten the hang of the work and had managed to finish most of it. 'Well thanks again Zexy." Axel waved as they left.

I just nodded and locked the door behind them. I turned back to the kitchen and started to cook myself some dinner.

I sat in silence as I ate. I liked the quiet, but sometimes it did get a little lonely. I finished my food and threw the plate and cutlery into the sink. "I'll do the dishes tomorrow." I said looking at the clock. It wasn't as late as I had thought. "Perhaps I can get in some reading?" I thought out loud and decided to do so.

I picked up the bag of books and pulled out the first thing I grabbed. 'Shadow Circus'. I felt my heart thud a little louder when I thought back to the girl, Andy. She wasn't like most girls I knew; she wasn't as loud and hyperactive, she seemed like someone I could have a decent conversation with. And just thinking about her raised a great many questions I would've liked to ask her. I shook my head, slightly confused by what I was even thinking. I put the book back and went to my room, of which was filled with books of all sizes, and genres. There was a small walkway through the books that lead to my bed and wardrobe. Other than that there was almost no room to move around. "I should probably find somewhere to put all these books very soon." I thought out loud as I sat down on my bed.

I let myself fall back, my head landing on a thick pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. I must have been tired.

~~Andy P.O.V~~

I smiled as Riley was already sitting up in his bed. "Hey buddy. How are you feeling now?" I asked sitting down next to him.

Riley beamed up at me. "B-better than b-before." he smiled. Riley had always had a slight stutter at times, mainly with his 'B's. He held his arms up to me in the way he always did when he wanted a hug. I smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"Well I hope you get better soon kido." I said and ruffled his hair before getting up to leave the bedroom.

I walked into the lounge room where I saw Ash watching cartoons. "Ash it's nearly time for dinner." I heard Piper call. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Piper standing over the stove cooking what smelt like fried rice. I couldn't help but drool slightly. I heard my stomach growl and I think I may have caused a mini earthquake due to how loud it was. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red as I clutched my stomach and laughed nervously.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Piper teased.

I shrugged and smiled. "I didn't eat today! What do you expect?" I smiled again.

Piper handed me a plate. "Can you pass me a knife-AH HOT!" I yelled as I went to take the rather hot plate.

Piper burst into laughter. "Knives are hot now are they?" she teased again.

I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed the plate and put it on the table. "Well at least it isn't as bad as when you thought that the coat rack was Slenderman." I snickered.

"Oh shut it." Piper muttered as she served up food for Ash and Riley then herself.

After dinner I had headed straight to my room. I lay down across my bed. Well actually it was just two queen-sized mattresses piled on top of one another on the floor in the far corner of the room. I had always thought just having a mattress instead of a bed was safer; you had less distance to fall if you rolled off.

I stared at the wall that was covered in photos from my childhood. A lot of them were of me, my sister Piper and Kairi, Sora and Riku from when we were visiting my grandmother due to it being her last few months alive. Piper and I didn't have to stay with Granny but we chose to sometimes, the rest of the time we were out playing with the new friends we had made, them being Kairi, Sora and Riku.

The rest of my photos were ones of me and Piper growing up, Riley and Ash when they were born and them growing up too. Then there were very little photos of us with our parents, after Piper got pregnant, even despite the reason, our father had more or less abandoned us with our mother who had eventually gone off to a mental hospital due to her severe depression and schizophrenia when Piper was only nineteen.

I sighed and rolled back over and faced the other wall that was covered in drawings and paintings that Riley and Ash had drawn for me. I smiled to myself as I started to drift off into sleep.

~~Next Morning~~

I woke up suddenly to the sound of my alarm. I glared at it. "SHUT UP!" I growled and grabbed the alarm. I threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. "Oops." I shrugged.

I yawned and got out of bed. Quickly I pulled on a pair of ripped leggings and a white and black chequered skirt, knee high converse shoes and a black 'Guns N' Roses' tank top with the same flannelette shirt I wore the other day. I yawned again and starched my arms over my head as I walked over to the bathroom to do my makeup. I outlined my eyes in black eyeliner once again and smiled as I brushed my teeth.

I bolted down to the living room where Piper was busy playing with Ash and Riley, helping them build stuff out of Lego. "See you guys later!" I called as I ran out of the house, nearly tripping down the drive as I did. Instead I just ran into Piper's car. "Ouch." I muttered and laughed. "I just got hit by a parked car." I laughed at myself again as I headed down to my new school.

~~Zexion P.O.V~~

I walked through the school library looking and making a list of any books I hadn't read yet. I placed a hand on my bag. I'm not sure why but I felt like I had to bring the book 'Shadow Circus' with me for some reason. Like I might see Andy again sometime soon or after school down the street again.

I yawned; I wasn't much of a morning person usually due to my reading all night long I never get much sleep. I yawned again as I walked down towards the library exit. I wasn't looking where I was going so I ended up waking into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I said. _I hope this walking into people doesn't become a habit._ I thought dreading the thought.

I looked and glared at Demyx. "What are you doing in the library?" I asked crossing my arms.

Demyx smiled. 'Showing the new girl around!" he said and pointed to the punkish looking girl beside him.

"YOU!" I blinked to see Andy standing in front of me. "Zexion." she smiled slightly. "Haha. You go to school here?" she asked and I nodded. "Looks like we'll be going to school together then from now on." she shrugged with smug look.

I smiled. "Looks like it."

"You two know each other?" Demyx asked shocked.

"Yeah. we met in the book store the other day." I explained. "How's your nephew by the way?" I asked.

Andy beamed. "He's doing great thanks. The medicine worked really well." she crossed her arms and smiled again.

I smiled. "Good…oh and here." I said handing her the book she had wanted to buy originally. "I figured I'd see you again sometime and it's not often I find someone who actually reads around here." I smiled.

Andy grinned. "Thanks a heap! I swear I will pay you back!" she said hugging the book to her chest.

_Lucky book…_ I thought then mentally slapped myself for letting the thought slip into my mind in the first place.

Demyx seemed to grin about something. "Well since you two know one another already I'll leave the lovely lady to you…" he said and before I could protest he was gone, down the hallway and out of sight.

"Wonder what's with him…" Andy muttered looking in the direction Demyx had vanished.

I sighed. "He's strange. Let's leave it at that." I muttered.

Andy nodded. 'Agreed." she said still hugging the book.

"Well then, I guess I'll pick up where Demyx left off. Where have you been already?" I asked.

"Uh… to well the library. Science rooms and office." she said.

I nodded. "Alright then I guess that just leaves the art building and the main building where most classes are held." I said.

"Well then, let's be off…unless you're doing something then we can wait." Andy said giving me a curious look.

I shook my head. "No, we can go now." I said and placed my hand on the small of her back, "Let's go." I said leading her out of the library.

~~Andy P.O.V~~

After Zexion showed me around he took me around to meet his friends. Though, he seemed a little unsure if he should. I just shrugged.

I glanced at the group of guys sitting around a set of stair near the side of the school. Zexion introduced me to each of them.

But before Zexion could even say anything else his friends were already talking, Demyx especially. "That's her!" he grinned pointing at me.

"Ok…what's going on what did you tell them?" I heard Zexion ask.

I glanced around and looked at a guy with spiky red hair, Axel I think his name was. He grinned. "Oh nothing much…" he laughed in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok…what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring at them. I turned to Demyx and glared holes into him.

Demyx seemed to shrink where he sat. "She's scaring me! Zexion make your girlfriend stop!" he exclaimed.

I blinked and looked at Zexion who seemed equally as shock as I was. "What the heck are you on about?!" I exclaimed.

"We're not dating!" Zexion said glaring at Demyx.

I snarled slightly. "Whatever this little man has told you isn't true." I said prodding Demyx in the chest.

"Oh sure." I glared over at the guy whose name was Vexen. at the same time I caught Roxas and someone named Xigbar smirking a little.

Demyx seemed to shrink a little again. I snarled and turned on my heel. I grabbed Zexion by the wrist and dragged him along. "I need to talk to you." I said.

When I was sure we were out of their hearing range I turned to Zexion. "Alright what are we going to do about what Demyx said?" I asked.

Zexion looked deep in thought. "I'm not really sure." he muttered.

"They don't seem to believe that what I said about Demyx telling lies it true…" I muttered frowning. I sighed and let my head fall forwards. "Wow…my first day and already people are spreading rumours…" I muttered and shrugged.

Zexion nodded. "Don't worry. I don't think they'll spread that around to anyone else…at least hopefully…" he trailed off as someone yelled out my name.

I jumped and spun around to see none other than Sora, Kairi and Riku. "N-no way!" I exclaimed as I was tackled by Sora and Kairi. "GAH!" I yelled feeling my back crack as I tried to support my own weight and theirs. "Get off…can't…breath…" I muttered.

"Haha…sorry." They said at the same time letting me go.

I blinked at them. "…"

"What's the matter? Shocked to see us?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

I shook my head. "No…more shocked that you recognized me…the back of my head for that matter…" I muttered.

"Actually Roxas and the others told us you were here….and that you were dating Zexion apparently…" Kairi said raising an eye brow at me.

I face palmed. "Oh for…we are not dating." I said firmly.

Kairi and the other turned to Zexion. "We're not going out, we only met yesterday." he said simply.

Sora gave us a very _You sure about that? _Kind of looked while Riku just nodded. At least he believed us. Kairi probably wasn't going to make any guesses without proof at the very least.

"Well we better get going." Riku said. "The principle wants to see you Sora, Kairi has to meet with the student council and I need to go sort some things out." he said simply.

I nodded. "Alright then. See you guys later." I smiled and waved.

When they were gone I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Zexion. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Uh…" he started.

He seemed unsure of what he wanted to say. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…" he started.

I'd only known him for two days, no not even two days and I could already tell he wasn't usually the sort to blush. Yet his face was turning a slight shade of red right then. Before he could speak the bell had gone and everyone was going to classes.

"Well, guess we better go." he said. "What do you have first?" he asked.

I blinked. "Uh…English." I said and looked at Zexion.

"Looks like we're in the same class then." he said.

At lunch I went with Zexion to hang out with him and his friends, to try to clear up the whole misunderstanding that had taken place that morning. Instead, since no one would really listen, I just went along with the stupid things they were doing. Such as watching Axel and Roxas do a re-enactment of their Science class, which turned out to be rather funny. It involved dancing for some reason.

I shook my head and crossed my legs. I laughed when Axel pulled Zexion up and stared dancing with him. Zexion, who fought back, kicked him in the shin. "Aw, C'mon Zexy." he said.

I smiled. "Zexy?" I asked.

"I said don't call me that!" Zexion snapped at Axel and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zexion sat back down next to me and I laughed.

A couple months passed and I started getting used to the school and being around everyone. I had started to become good friends with people like Demyx, Axel, Roxas…I even got along well with Larxene, Marluxia and Vexen…the other however, still seemed a little distant.

I looked up as Zexion walked over coming back from talking to one of the teachers, he went to sit back down in front of me on the stairs but as he was walking over, I had seen Axel, Roxas and Demyx plotting something beforehand.

Roxas and Demyx ran up behind Zexion and pushed him forward.

~~Zexion P.O.V~~

I didn't even have time to react before I realised what was happening. I felt my hands hit the pavement of the stairs, and I felt my lips lock with Andy's. Her lips were warm and tasted sweet. I blinked and stared into her eyes, which where wide with shock.

I heard the others; well some of them, making whooping noises and Axel make a whistling sound.

I pulled back and stared at Andy. She placed her hand on her lips. Andy's eyes never left mine. She lowered her hands and blinked. "I think…" Andy muttered. I moved as she went to stand up. "I have to go." she said quickly and bolted off.

I stared after Andy. "What was that about?" I looked over at Axel.

"Maybe she's embarrassed?" Larxene shrugged. "Or for all we know that could've been her first kiss? There are many things you would be surprised about when it comes to girls." she said crossing her arms.

I frowned, slightly confused. I could understand that she was shocked, I still was. I turned and I glared at Roxas and Demyx. "You two are going to pay for this." I muttered before standing.

"Going to go talk to Andy?" I heard Marluxia asked.

"If I can find her that is." I said and started walking.

…

I headed straight to Andy's usual spot she went to whenever she was upset, confused or just needed time to think. I suppose that ever since Andy had started attending the school I had gotten to know her very well surprisingly.

I looked around the library's fiction section. There was a small sitting space where, as I thought, Andy was sitting, her chin rested in her hand and she stared out the window frowning. I stopped behind a bookshelf when I noticed somebody else sitting with her. Whoever it was had shoulder length dark blue hair with two long lengths in the frons and a fringe that arched around her pale face. Her eyes were the same dark brown as Andy's and they looked similar in some ways. She was even dressed a little similar, dark blue skinny jeans, a black thee quarter sleeved shirt with a grey denim jacket and knee high leather lace up boots and a grey and silver belt that hung loosely around her hips.

The blue haired girl seemed to be trying to comfort Andy about something. I blinked and shook my head. I took a few steps forward before both Andy and the blue hair girl looked up at me. Andy whispered something to the blue haired girl. "Hey Zexion." Andy looked at me, her face was still red. She gestured to the blue haired girl. "This is my sister Skylar." she muttered.

I blinked and looked at the blue haired girl. She smiled, from up close I could now see that she was wearing glittering silver lipstick and her make up made her look a little like one of the performers from those gothic circuses. "I've only just gotten back recently and came by the see Andy when she told me about what had happened." she said.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh…yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk about." I said.

Skylar stood and pulled me away by my upper arm. "I'd leave her alone for a little while if I were you." she said. She turned back to Andy then back to me again. "She's confused right now and needs time to sort some things out in her head. Look I'm not going to say too much but, her last relationship left her unable to really trust guys all that much…" she muttered crossing her arms.

I nodded and looked over at Andy whose head was now resting in her arms. I sighed and nodded. "It was nice to meet you." I said to Skylar before leaving.

~~Andy P.O.V~~

I closed my eyes. _Why?_ I asked myself. _Why did that have to happen? Why couldn't things stay the way they were?_ I looked out the window again squinting at the sunlight. "It all because of _him_ that I feel this way now." I growled under my breath.

I stood and looked over at Skylar as she walked over to me. "You alright?" she asked me. I shrugged. Skylar put an arm around my shoulder. "It's alright Andy. I'm sure that things will work out…and if they don't you always have me and Pip." she said.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I said.

"C'mon Andy. I'll tell your principle or teacher or whatever you weren't feeling well so you went home early." I nodded. Skylar led me out of the library after that.

**Shackle: Uh ok yeah I think I'll stop it here due to the fact I kept going beyond my original stopping point already…haha. Now, please review! I want to know what you guys think! :D**


End file.
